


Once A Blue Moon.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, Thriller, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the town of Shiganshina, nestled in the Southern Forests of Maria. It neighbors the kingdom of Rose, and both are filled by Sina. South of Humanity's home lies the kingdom Kyojin, where Nephilim roam freely. To the west is Katze, a strong kingdom with a missing prince, the west Sireny, A nation of water, and the north Filea, a nation whose woman I notorious for being compared to immovable icebergs.<br/>A world filled with mythical creatures, mysterious lands, formidable foes, a deadly war  on the horizon, and in the middle of it all is a small Neko boy searching for humanity's last hope, and every once a blue moon sombody finds love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Catcher Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this should really be fun, I really hope you guys enjoy this story. It should be my best yet, and it's my first SnK Fanfic, so I'm happy about that too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something he hated more than love. Not that he ever paid mind to the notion-which he found somewhat lucridious, for when he found it at the worse time possible, the wrong place, and the last person he ever expected to fall for. But deep down inside, he admits begrudgingly, that he wished for love himself when he felt so lonely in a sea of people when he lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the lingering feeling that the chapter are going to be sick and twisted at one point.  
> Xhe, Xe, Xer, are terms used for people who do not consider themselves either gender.  
> Disclaimer I don't own anything.

"Once Upon A Time there was a small dream…"

* * *

  _A long time ago in a land far away was a bustling twon named Shiganshina in the Forest of Maria. Here humanity made up almost a hundred percent of tthe population. The forest of Maria was only a small part of Maria. There were the Rivers of Maria the Southeast, and west. In the West, and East Were the Mountains of Maria, and In the North was The valley of Maria. Maria shared it's government with Rose, and both were ruled from The Glass Palace of Sina. Mythical creatures were a rare sight, most living in other kingdoms, such as Kyojin, Katze, Sireny, and Filae._

  _Chapter One: Soul Catcher Part One._

Brown ears twitched, flicking his left one, as his tail swished behind him he gazed at the purple flowers beneath himhim shadowed by the large oak tree, moss scarfs' hanging off it's branches. With a sharp claw he purred as he dragged his nails on the rough bark. Yawning the boy Laid on his back watching the clouds roll across the azure sky.

"Eren."

Big blue forest green eyes glanced up, falling on obsidian ones. A pale girl with strait raven black hair looked down at him. "Dinner is ready." 

With grace and agility he jumped to his feet grinning at his adopted sister. "Mikasa, I saw a Mermaid!" He exclaimed, giggling childishly.

Mikasa offered a small smile. "Was she beautiful?"

Eren laughed crossing his arms behind his head. "Actually it was a guy, but he was pretty."

"He was a Merman." She corrected.

Eren posted his bottom lip sticking out. "I knew that." He, muttered.

"Of course."

"I did!" He argued. Glaring at the ground the two children watched in silence. Walking on the dirt road to their home Eren played with hishis long sleeved amber shirt, his padded feet barely making a doing against the ground.

"I almost didn't notice you Eren, we'll have to get you a little bell for Rebirth Day." Someone slurred.

Eren glanced at the Garrison Soldier Hannes, whose face was flushed from drinking, his blonde hair disheveled, and sweaty.

Eren hissed at the joke, causing the adults to laugh. "Well send it with some salmon." Another soldier teased pinching his cheeks.

Eren pretend to be mad at them, but was ecstatic to hear the name of the seafood delicacy, only found in the Southern Mountain Rivers.

"Awe his little ears perked right up." A third chimed.

"Shut up!" Eren's ears flattened againsyhis head, his tan skin dusted pink on his cheeks as the soldier's exploded into laughter. Mikasa smiled pulling her scar over her lips before Eren could notice.

The passerby's watched, pleased by the peace of the town.

With the promise of fish fresh in his mind he almost bounced home, his excitement overflowing as he bounded through the door of his home. 

Kalura Jäger stood by the table, her light brown hair tied back, her light brown eyes on her children. She had thick dark eyebrows raised in surprise and her soft pale skin glowed in the evening light. Grisha Yäger looked up from the black leather notebook he was writing in, his grey eyes half hidden by the reflection in his round spectacles. His long dark brown hair hung loosely, and he had facial hair on his upper lip, and chin.

"Hello Eren, Hello Mikasa." Grisha greeted.

"Wash your hands you two, Eren it's your turn to set the table." Kalura smiled down at her son scratching behind his furry ears. And hugging Mikasa a hello.

Eren purred, leaping on the counter, opening the high cabinet reaching for the bowls and plates. Sniffing the Eintopt laied out in front of him, gathering as much food as he could on his spoon he took a large bite. He tatsed three different kinds of meat, onions, and potatoes, seasoned with black pepper and nutmeg. "Wrust, pork, potatoes, onions, carrots, pepper, and nutmeg." He guessed.

Karlua giggled. "You forgot oats." She teased.

Eren fumed, and his mother ruffled his hair. "Your nose is getting stronger everyday!" 

At that Eren beemed. "I saw a merman today." He admitted.

Karlua looked at him in confusion. "Are you sure? The only merpeople there are, are all in Sireny." 

"I'm sure!" He declared. "He let me touch his tail." Mikasa ate her stew quietly watching with Grisha.

"Eren…"

"Why don't you believe me when I tell you things!" Eren's fustration evaporated when he felt a large hand on his head.

"Eren." He started. "There is no need to raise your voice. Did he have a beautiful voice like the legends say?"

"Don't encourage him." Kalura said in a harsh whisper.

"Come now Kalura, we all know they exist. If Eren has meet one at such a young age then he's a very lucky boy."

She was silent at her husband's reasoning.

"Eren said he was pretty too." Mikasa muttered.

Geisha chuckled. "Is that so? What did he tell you?"

Eren hesitated before answering; "He told me about the outside world." Eren's tounge stuck out a littlelittle, and he had a distant look in his eyes. "And the ocean. Gigantic fish, colorful fish, fish that light up…" 

Kalura laughed. "I bet fish was the only thing that sunk into his thick skull." She whispered to Mikasa who smiled at the jest.

"I see." Geisha turned back to his food, taking a bite out of his own stew. "It tastes wonderful, liebling." He complimented his wife.

Early the next morning Eren quietly snuck out his window, his bare feet barely making a sound. He ran through the sleeping forest dashing into the dense foliage. He hopped over fallen logs, burrows, and vines reaching the lake that connected to the ocean, as the merman had told him. He gazed at the large fish in the sea, out of the corner of his eyes he caught a flicker of orange underneath the surface. Blonde hair poked out, and dark salmon finned ears tuck out from underneath it. 

"Armin!" Eren exclaimed grinning at the merboy.

Armin smiled, his blue eyes lighting up. "Hello Eren, how are you today?"

Eren pulled up his black trousers sticking his feet into the clear water, his feet resting on the pebbles. "Great, you?"

"Tired." The merboy yawned his webbbed fingers covering his mouth.  "How old are you again?"

"Four months." He answers proudly holding out his fingers. 

Armin was quietly pondering the information. "So you're about six years old in human years. For a species known to sleep a lot, you get up pretty early." Armin muttered his mouth half way in the water.

Eren laughed. "Because I have something to look forward too, silly."

Armin's face flushed at that.

"How old are you?" Eren inquired.

"Sixteen in mer years, but I'm six in human years. So we're the same age."

"But you seem so much cooler!" Eren exclaimed. "And you kind of remind me of my dad since you're both so smart."

Armin laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I don't consider myself 'cool', and I'm not that smart, it's just that Merpeople just mature faster. I'm not even that strong."

"That doesn't matter, I'm stupid so I get into trouble a lot, but I bet you could talk your way out if any situation!" The child beamed down at him, his nose wiggled and Armin laughed. Eren joined in despite being clueless about what he was laughing at. 

"Eren." The calm voice startled them both, Eren spun on his heel to see his father smiling at him.

"Dad!" Eren exclaimed. Armin started to creep into the deeper water. "It's okay! It's just my dad he won't hurt you!"

Armin halted at his words regarding the two neko's warily. 

Grisha crouched down, and held out his hand. "I apologize if I starteled you, I am Grisha Yäger. "

Armin seemed thoughtful, and took Grisha's hand. "Armin Arlert."

"Oh? I believe I heard about you from your grandfather." He said with a thoughtful pause.

Armin's eyes widened for a moment. Eren stood quietly waiting for the two introspective males to talk.

"Eren." Armin finally said. "Do you want to see the outside world?"

"More than anything!" He exclaimed.

"I'll teach you about the ocean, if you want me to." Eren's eyes grew wide.

Grisha ruffled Eren's dark brown hair, and added; "Then I will teach you of the land."

Eren's large green eyes seemed to glow with excitement and awe.  _"The two most intelligent people I know are going to teach me what I could never reach in my dreams."_ He thought. 

The sun rose to the middle of the sky, and Grisha took Eren into the Attic. Bookshelves overflowing with print, and handwritten books littered the room. Armin, who had used magic to change his tail into legs stared at the books in awe. "Are you ready Eren?" Grisha inquired pulling a thick green book, a thin black book, and a small, but thick red book from a bookshelf. "Keep this book with you at all times whenever you go into the forest."

Eren nodded, his browns narrowing in determination. The first book he as given was the small red one. Inside were handwritten notes, and drawings of various herbs, and berries. 

"This book," The black one, "Has descriptions of various forest animals. And this one," the green one, "Is the last one you should look at. Study those and I will take you near the border tomorrow." 

Eren's eyees widened, and his mouth fell agape. Usually only military officers know the are near the border, the Supernatural Recon Corps. were the most familiar with the terrain. As he began to ask questions his father told him to hush, and study.

He and Armin looked at the black book which held drawings of animals, the anatomy, their average weight, what they ate, how long they lived, and so on, and so on. They were also scaled on how dangerous, and rare they were. The highest was an extreme danger level, which had been taken by the Marian Black Bear, the Ravenous Wild Boar, Black Devil Bull, Wild Southern Marian Dogs, and the Blue Python. 

Various birds of prey, poisonous insects, arachnids, and reptiles belongs to the High Danger group.

The Moderate danger belonged to Tortoise, small Snakes, and Foxes.

The last category belonged to small rodents like the hedgehog, bats, worms and centipedes.

The only animal that was not categorized was a White Marian Cougar, which had become almost extinct when they were hunted for their white fur. The species had failed to recover and most on the wild cats had been moved to captivity.

At night he went into his room with a candle, opening the green book in excitement. To his dismay the entire book was empty, except for a note on the first page, written in his fathers neat handwriting.

_To my dearest son, Eren Jäger._

_By the time you are reading this, you are probably young and restless, curious about the world, and eager to learn. Despite your mother's opposition on the subject, I hope that curiosity never dwindles, for if curiosity never existed nothing would ever be created. So this is for you my son. You may write whatever you see fit, or not use it at all. But I believe it will be useful to you one day. There is much to learn about the world in so little time._

_With love, Grisha Yäger._

_P.S: It would be wise to keep this from your mother._

Eren read the note over again. A ridiculous grin on his face. He crept down the hall to his fathers study, tapping the door with the kniuckle of his index finger.

"Come in." He heard. Eren obeyed, walking around the desk,and embracing his father who glanced down at him in surprise."Hm?" He hummed in puzzlement.

"You said you loved me." He muttered, his ears flattened against his head. 

Grisha smiled returning Eren's hug. "Very much."

Four human years later Eren watched the squirrels, and chipmunks scavenge for extra seeds for the coming winter, and in the distance he could see a Marian Wolf's fur slowly turning white. 

"Winter came early this year." He duly noted. Mikasa, and Armin remained silent watching the terrain change slowly. Pulling out his green notebook he wrote on a blank page ' _Winter came early, perhaps the sky has thinned.'_

Much to his mother's irritation when she found out, Eren never left the house without his notebook, and it was only a quarter filled by two cat months. Mikasa had started to tag along on their forest adventures after Eren had challenged a Marian Brown Bear to a brawl after it had stolen his freshly caught salmon. Much to Armin's amusement, the quarrel ended at a draw, and the bear quickly grew to admire Eren for his strength.

Armin helped him memorize herbs, flowers, and berries, saving him with his quick thinking on multiple occasions, like the one time, a blue python thought it would look good as a scarf on Eren.

Eren smelled the air thick with the scent of Birch flowers, Northern Marian Douglas-fir pines, and oak leaves flooded his nostrils.

He wrote,  _'Birch flowers bloom in early October, while their leaves turn orange, strange combination. Further investigation needed.'_

He spied a rabbit, it's brownish gray fur blending into the dirt, and brown leaves. He watched as it lifted it's head gazing east, before scampering off. Eren looked to where the sun had risen. He heard the faint crunching of leaves under something heavy.

"Do you hear something?" Mikasa asked, noticing his ears rotating on his head. His left ear twitched as he picked up voices shushing his adopted sister.

"I can't believe we got lost." A deep voice complained.

"If only that stupid bear hadn't gotten in our way." Another groaned.

"It was only protecting it's cubs." Came a softer, more feminine voice.

"Who cares, too bad we couldn't kill it." The second mam snorted. Eren's nostrils flared as they drew closer.

"I think that's a bit too far, it didn't seem that hostile." Said the first man.

"It did seem rather tame. It was rather intriguing." The woman agreed. Eren could now smell, and hear the hooves of the horses the rode.

"Quit sniffing Mike it's creepy." The second argued.

Another man said; "I smell a cat."

Eren froze. He was terrified at what the stranger said.

"Ridiculous! Cougars are almost extinct." The second man laughed.

"Is it close?" A fourth man asked, authority thick in his voice.

"Yes." Now that they were closer Eren could see that they were Supernatural Recon soldiers, he relaxed a little.

"Eren, I think we should go, we could get in trouble for being so close to the border." Armin reasoned, trying to peels Eren's attention away from the soldiers who were now directly below them.

"And fish." The fourth man, a blonde man with blonde hair parted in the middle started. "Mixed with …human." The Inu narrowed his eyes looking to the other blonde with blue eyes, and the back, and lower sides of his hair shaven short.

A woman(?) let out a laugh, her amber eyes big behind her dark glasses. "Really fascinating, I winder where they are?! I wander what they are, what are they doing this kind of year? There's so much I could ask them."

"But Zoe, they could be hostile." The fist man exclaimed.

Silent as a mouse Eren crept up behind the soldiers andcalled out; "Boo." The first two men yelped attached to their horses as the ran off towards the town in fright. The three remaining adults looked at him,and he bit his lip nervously. "Oops."

The woman(?) grinned madly, and now that she was closer Eren could tell her(?) voice was deeper. "A Neko in Maria!?" The woman exclaimed. "You know Sina's tongue, did someone teach you, how are you so quiet, can I touch your tail?" Xhe said in awe. 

Eren regarded herher with a cautious expression. Shrugging his shoulders he nodded. 

Xhe squealed in excitement stroking the silky brown tail. Then she scratched behind his ears, and Eren couldn't resist offering a purr.Xe laughed her eyes growing wide. "You have the same reactions as a house cat! Can you eat cat food?"

Eren snorted, his face twisting in disgust. "That's disgusting."

"And you can speak Sina's tongue, where are you from?"

"Shiganshina." Armin replied, climbing down the tree with Mikasa.

"Oh there's three of you, are you both human?" Xe asked.

Armin sent her a guarded look, thinking over his options. "No, I'm from Sireny." He answered. 

Xe laughed clapping her hands together. "How long does it take for your tail to change, does the tail have any other uses, can you make something out of scales?" She started again. 

Armin looked timid by Xer questions looking to Eren who was having a staring contest with the Inu Mike, as he tried to sniff him. Mikasa was no helphelp as she watched the three closely.

"Hange." The blue eyed blonde called.

Xhe stopped, turning to the man with a him. "Come on Erwin, it's so rare we run into mythos, it's a rare opportunity to gather new information!"

Ignoring her the man, Erwin asked," What are you doing so close to the border."

Armin gave Eren a knowing look, which caused Eren to glower at him. 

"We were looking for Rosemary." Eren lied.  _"Well, half of that was true."_ Eren thought remembering his father asking him to gather some herbs he was running out of. "You guys are lost right?"

"You heard us!" Hange asked in amazement. "Wonderful, even underdeveloped Neko ears are spectacular! I wish I could do some test!" 

Once again ignoring the brunette, Erwin asked. "Could you show us the way to Shiganshina, you seem to know this forest well."

Eren pulled out his green book. "That's mostly because I have a few maps." He said as he flipped a few pages. "We're on the South West side of the Marian Forest." He rippied out the map, handing it to the blonde, tapping the page for the adult to see. "Whatever you do don't keep going straight." He warned giving them a wave, turning on his heel, jumping onto the lowest branch of a nearby tree. "And get back before nightfall."

Armin followed on the ground, and Mikasa hopped after him, leaping from branch to brach with more grace, than Eren's rough movements.

As the sun began to set he turned to the two, "You guys go back, I forgot to get some mint."

Armin waved goodbye to the neko. "Be careful Eren, please stay out of trouble, and come home immediately if you sense danger. Mikasa nodded in agreement waiting for his response.

He smiled at them. "Have faith guys, when have I ever gotten in trouble?"

They hesitated, giving him skeptical looks.

He glared at them, huffing in annoyance. "I'll behave." He grumbled. He ran towards the Northwestern side of the forest, scanning the warm colored ground for the leafy green shrub. He hurtled himself to the ground leaning over the haldf rotted plant curiously. Instead of brown it was a dark purple. He harvest the plant, keeping the rotton, and fresh leaves separate, and pocketing the roots. The sound of a splash in running water disturbed him, and he his on the thick branched of a nearby oak tree, it's orange, red, and yellow flowers hiding him.

"I can not believe you risked discovery hunting humans, outside our territory." A raspy voice grunted.

Eren's eyes narrowed, trying to catch a glimpse of the creatures.

"Relax Momma, only the Inu got away, and his horse out a be who knows where." A mother voice rumbled.

A hand covered Eren's mouth, his eyes wide he opened his mouth to scream. He stopped in mid breath when he heard sniffing. "Quiet little neko, they'll hear."

Nodding, the hand pulled away, and Eren turned to see the Inu, Mike. "What happened?"

"Ambushed by demon dwarfs." He whispered.

"Goblins? This far south?" Eren asked, perplexed.

Mike nodded pointing. Eren followed the clawed finger, seeing two shadowed figured. One was large, had sickly Greg skin covered in warts, and sores. His long pointed ears sticking up on the sides of it's head, and toothy grin;saliva dripping off the rotten bones.

The second was much smaller, and more attractive. She had pine green skin, and wore a common village dress. "Fool!" She barked. "He could tell the townspeople!" She cursed the mountain goblin's stupidity. 

"But momma…" The goblin whined. "We rarely ever get any meat."

"Don't momma me!" She howled. "Go see if the dog is still in the forest!" she screeched.

"Yes momma." The grotesque goblin boy left, and the witch walked further North. 

"So that's what had been upsetting the northwestern boars." Eren noted thoughtfully.

"You didn't know?" Mike's eyebrows narrowed.

"No, goblins are nocturnal. I never go to the Boar breeding grounds at night." He thought aloud; "Strange, the bigger one resembles a mountain troll, I never heard of goblins that ate humans."

Wordlessly they followed the lady goblin stealthily. Soon firelight, and a small house came into veiw. 

The two noticed Erwin unconscious, leaning against a tied up Hange. The woman cut off her binds, and Hange rubbed her red wrist. "I am terribly sorry, that daft troll doesn't know when to give up. Boars can only do so much." The goblin shrugged.

"It's fine!" Hange beemed. "It's rare to see a troll and a Goron so far south!" She beemed. "It was quiet an experience!"

Mike snorted coming out of his hiding spot. 

"Oh Mike!" Hange exclaimed. "I'm so disappointed, the troll wouldn't answer any of my questions!"  Eren followed the Inu, quietly, checking the unconscious man for injuries. "And you brought the Neko! What a great day!" Xhe squealed.

The blonde groaned opening his blue eyes in a daze. 

"Don't move, you have a head injury." The neko dug through the parcel in his satchel searching for an Antiseptic herb. Taking out Iodine, Basil, and Juniper, he chewed on the leaves grimacing at the taste of seaweed, As he poured water he had boiled earlier on the wound.

Hange watched abnormally close with a peculiarlypeculiarly glimer in her eyes. "Fascinating! The combination of seaweed, that has trace amounts of Iodine, Basil, Juniper, and cat saliva, which is a natural detergent, can be used to prevent infections! Where did you learn this!?"

Eren spat out the concoction, applying it to the deep gash carefully. "My dad is a doctor." He thought was the safe answer. "And really? Cat saliva is a detergent?" 

Xhe seemed to hault her excitement taking a moment to look puzzled. "You didn't know?"

Eren shook his head. "That was just the quickest way to mix it…" He trailed off. Mike slung the half conscious soldier over his shoulder.

"Does it differ for different neko's?" She pondered.

"I don't know saliva is a strange subject to ask about." Eren humored.

"Is it considered rude in Neko society?"

Eren shrugged tuning Xis voice out as they walked back to Shiganshina.

"Do you like tuna?"

Eren's mouth watered at the thought of the large silver fish. "Uh-huh." Was his dazed response as they entered the town. 

"That's our little Eren, day dreaming about food again." Someone jested.

"Awe his little teeth are showing." Cooed a man.

Eren glared at the ground recognizing the voices with dread. "Shut up Hannes." He glared at the mustached soldier who only laughed at his annoyance.

"Hey Eren." He slurred, and held out a white wraping, catching sight of the pink scales Eren's eyes lit up. 

Accepting the peace offering he bit into the raw fish. 

"I think he's purring." A soldier teased.

"Because it took four years for you drunkards to fulfill your promise." He grumbled. 

"Every part." Hannes snickered, causing Eren to hesitate as he noticed a small leather strip tied to the spine. Pulling it out, the bronze bell jingled at it moved. "Now your dad doesn't have to worry about heart attacks anymore!" He quipped.

Eren glared at them. "Useless freeloader! Isn't it your job to protect citizens, not harass them!" He hissed, angrily taking a bite out of his salmon.

"Are those the lost Recons?" Someone chimed.

Eren was reminded of the injury. "Yeah one of them had a scratch on their head, he might be a little weak from blood loss." 

Hannes inspected the bandage around Erwin's head. "Looks like it was patched up pretty good. We'll check on it later though." 

Hannes watched Eren, who waited with contempt as Locke put the collar around the neko boy's neck. He took Eren home, where he was scolded by his mother for staying out so late, and wishing the parents goodbye as he walked to the Medic House. Checking on the Recon soldier like the doctor had asked.

Seeing the blonde was already putting on his hooded green cape, Hannes chuckled. "Up already? But Kalura already made 'I am sincerely sorry if my son was any trouble for you' ApfelstrudelApfelstrudel, and I was looking for an excuse to eat them." He held up the wrapped bowl for emphasis.

"I do not like sweets." Smith replied, his expression unreadable.Sitting back down on the cot in a gesture of politeness.

Hannes picked one of the smallest powdered pastries. Taking a bite, his face twisted at the tart dish. "As I suspected, Kalura must be taking poor Eren's dessert away." Holding out the food. "You can tell by the smell of fish.The boy doesn't even eat chocolate."

Erwin seemed to be deep in thought, contemplating his options. Accepting the dessert, biting into the treat, he found his surprisingly tart, with an aftertaste of granny smith apple.

"But between you and me I suspect Eren was the one who found the recipe, because the first time we tried it, it tasted like this mixture of apples and dish, but we couldn't even find fisah in it." He chuckled at the memory. "Kalura did a good job getting rid of the fish taste, but it still smells like one."

"Who is Kalura?" Erwin asked, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Eren mother. She's doctor Jäger's wife." Hanne's explained. Erwin nodded at He continued. "Grisha guessed you would try to leave as soon as you could stand, so he asked me to advise you to get lot's of rest before you travel, and he would check on your head injury tomorrow." Hannes took another pastry.

"Who were the children with Jäger's son?"

"Well the girl was Mikasa Ackerman, she's their adopted daughter. There's a bad story tgey carry with her. The blonde boy was Armin. Real genius that one, maybe he would have more friends if his heritage wasn't so obvious to the other children when it rains." He mused.

"Is he a merboy?" 

"No, but only Eren knows what he is." Hannes finished the second bread, and quickly scanned for his third.

The soft jingle of a bell distracted them, and Eren poked his head through the doorway.

"Eren! See, you didn't even prolong the poor man's stay with that thing on." He teased.

Eren fumed, sitting down next to the man with a hiss. "It's your fault for being so old, maybe you could hear me better if you weren't drunk all the time." He snapped.

"Isn't it past your bed time, your mother would e cross if she found out you're sneaking out of the house now." The man ruffled the younger's hair playfully.

Rolling his eyes he retorted. "I have a good reason." Eren took a black rotting leaf out of his pocket. "I've never seen this kind of rot on mint, especially so late into autumn."

Hannes inspected the mint leaf carefully. "Did you show this to your father?"

"Yes, but mom is mad at the both of us for not doing preparations for Rebirth Day, so he can't do it until tomorrow." He said with a yawn. "And that's not the only strange thing in the forest." He went back to the previous topic, and Erwin watched quietly. "There was a Mountain Troll, but I don't think it was Marian. I suggest you tell people to stay out of the Northwestern part of the forest, especially the Hunter's, and double the patrol, by the way winter is coming early this year."

"Troll's are usually harmless in Maria." Erwin spoke up from his spot. "Where so you think this one is from?"

"I don't really know, but Armin thinks it's from Kyojin. It seemed to be accustomed to eating humans, but at that size I would guess he would eat something human like but much bigger." Eren recalled. "But Armin didn't know anything about the mint, so he said to ask you." He said to Erwin.

"I have only seen it once." Erwin admitted. "But I believe Hange said it was a poison, specifically from Kyojin, it lives in water, and only affects small plants and fish, but its extremely infectious to the people of Sireny if the symptoms grow worse, and humans if they consume it."

Eren's face paled as the man finished explaining. "I found it near Armin's pond." He gulped.

Hannes eyes grew wider. "Get your father." He pushed the neko out the door, and smiled apologetically at Erwin. "I'm sorry to ask you to come with me, but I'm sure the other men are already passed out, or can't swim."

"It's no trouble." The blonde assured. "I still have the map of the area."

Hannes sighed in relief. "That makes this trip much quicker, please stay close to me, it's dangerous at night." The two ran out into the cold air, the fallen leaves cruching softly undernath their boots. Reaching the small lake Hannes cried out; "Armin!"

Erwin walked along the shoreline, watching the dark water carefully. 

"I'm going to check the other side, you can stay here!" He heard the man shout.

Erwin nodded, despite not being sure if the other man could see him. He saw a dark shadow in the water. Crouching down his eyes widened as he saw a glimmer of mauve reflect on the surface. He was about to dodge the attack, but arms pulled him into the water, wet lips pressing onto his own as he was dragged to the sandy bottom. He was released and he heard the words echo in his head,  _"Open your eyes, it's okay you can breathe now."_ A calm voice assured him.

Obediently Erwin opened his eyes, and a flicker of orange caught his eye.  After putting together the details, he realized that the boy, Armin was a Siren. _"So a Siren's kiss really does give you the ability to breathe underwater."_ He thought.

 _"Yes, it also allows a human to be able to speak to the creatures of Sireny, and me to hear your thoughts."_ The blonde glanced sideways playing with his finned ear nervously.  _"I'm sorry, that demon has been watching me for a while, and when I saw you that was the only thing I could think of when itstarted to attack."_ He admitted.

_"We should find Hannes, and see if Jäger came."_

His eyes widened.  _"Where is he!?"_

 _"Getting his father."_ Erwin answered, now second guessing that's what the boy was doing.  _"We identified a toxin from Kyojin, the was dangerous to merfolk,…"_

 _"He's not getting his father, he's hunting the demon who did this!"_ Armin grabbed his wrist, and swam at a blinding speed.  _"I think I know who did this, but Eren will do something dangerous again!"_

Erwin raised an eyebrow.  _"Again?"_

Armin wasted no time for a reply as they broke the water of the surface. He reached inside a tree, pulling out a white button up shirt. Erwin finally noticed that the boy hadn't been wearing any clothes, and the slimy tail was starting to become transparent, and split into two legs, with webbed toes. He quietly followed the boy to a cave, and raspy laughed echoed off the wall. **"He ain't here little one, he's gone."** It cooed. Green orbs flickered in the darkness. **"He's going after a stranger from the Underworld. It's been such a bother that I had no trouble sending the delicious boy after him."**

"Do you know where he is?" Armin asked politely.

 **"Do I?"** It asked followed by a snicker.

"If that other demon takes Eren's soul, what would be the point of all those years you've spent hunting him?" The siren reasoned.

The demon seemed thoughtful for a moment.  **"Weeping wolf territory. Follow the screaming."** The darkness receded, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Hurry, if the wolves don't get to them, they'll kill each other." Armin stopped mid step when he heard a bone chilling screech.

Sensing the urgency of the situation he picked Armin up, runny swiftly faster than the child had with ease. "Tell me where to go."

Armin smiled apologetically, telling him the directions as he ran.

Eren sat on a fallen log, rot filling his nostrils watching the white wolves in front of him with half lidded eyes, and heavy pants.

They stood unsure on four legs, wondering if they should kill him after the neko's body had fatigue take his energy. The largest walked up to him, sniffing the blood soaked hand clutching a knife tightly. Eren made no move to fight. The would howled, and the others followed running as a cold flake landed Eren's nose, and snow drifted to the ground in a graceful dance, swaying with the soft breezes. Closing his eyes he heard distant heavy footsteps. "Eren!" He heard Armin yell. He felt his feet leave the ground. Closing his eyes he strained his ears trying to hear anything. "He's losing blood."

"We have to get Doctor Jäger when we get back!"

"No need, he's waiting in the Med House." A third voice announced.

"Mr.Hannes!"

He opened his eyes, his lids heavy. "Is…he…mad?"

Hannes glanced at him dfrom the corner of his eyes, holding Armin as they sprinted. "No, but your mother is worried sick."

"She…" Eren found himself too weak to speak, every muscle groaning he moved. Sleep embraced him like a blanket, warm comforting, nothingness.

Opening his eyes once again, sunlight streamed through the open window of what he noticed was not his room. He glanced to the side where Mikasa sat in a chair next to the bed. "Eat." She held out the bread for him to eat. 

"Where's dad?" He asked accepting the loaf.

"Working." Mikasa. "You promised you would stay out of trouble."

"I was taking care of some pest." He snarled. "I was getting rid of trouble."

"You should've asked me to come with you." Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes shimmered with emotions.

"I could handle one demon."

"You were attacked by wolves." 

"They left me alone." 

"You have bandages all over you from where they attacked you."

Eren glared at the wall. "How's Armin?" He finally asked.

"Dad gave him an antidote." She answered. "Why did you go alone? Mom was scared you were going to die."

"I'm not going to die." He spat. Sitting up he looked down at the bandages covering the deep scratches, and bites. "At least not until I see it." He muttered.

"Eren Düster Jeäger!" 

Eren flinched at the use of his full name. "Good morning to you too, mother." He drawled. He regretted his remark when he saw the tears that stained his mother's face. "I'm sorry, for making you worry." He hung his head in degradation. 

"Pleas never do anything like that again!" She begged.

Eren remained mute as she embraced him tightly. "I want to see the ocean."

Her eyes widened, she pulled away holding him at arms length.

"I want to see the world."

She laughed. Causing Eren to look at her in disbelief. "Your father was right. It's okay Eren, once I wanted to see the world too when I was younger. But I'm scared you'll be disappointed, scared and alone when you go." 

"Then we'll see the world together!" Eren declared resolutely. "I don't want to be alone." He confessed shyly.

Kalura smiled. "That would be nice. We'll see the Ocean together."

Holding out his pinky finger he muttered; "Promise?"

She wrapped her own pinky around his pecking him on the cheek. "And sealed with a kiss."

The next day, Rebirth Day, had brought snow with it, freezing the forest into a deep sleep. Though the ceremonies were just beginning. "The one hundredth anniversary of peace with Kyojin!" The town leaders exclaimed from the town square. Eren watched the people hug, talk and celebrate, exchanging gifts and singing songs as he nibbled on some crawfish. His father had already left for an appointment in Sina, leaving the three to celebrate, but Kalura was in the family's kitchen, finishing the preparations for dinner.

"Eren." Mikasa tapped his shoulder taking his attention. "It's your turn this year to sing."

Rolling his eyes he finished the lobster quickly, hopping onto the stage with grace, and agility. Everyone fell silent waiting for him. " _Ein kleiner weißer Schneemann der steht vor meiner Tür, ein kleiner weißer Schneemann der stand gestern noch nicht hier, und neben dran der Schlitten, der lädt uns beide ein, zur aller ersten Schlittenfahrt ins Märchenland hinein."_ His voice seemed to echo in the air, the wind pulling the beautiful melody. _"_ _Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, klingt es weit und breit. Schön ist eine Schlittenfahrt im Winter wenn es schneit. Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, klingt es weit und breit!"_

The crowd joined in with the singing, and some hummed along to the tune. _"_ _Mach' mit mir 'ne Schneeballschlacht, der Winter steht bereit! Er kam auf leisen Sohlen ganz über Nacht, hat heimlich und verstohlen den ersten Schnee gebracht! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, klingt es weit und breit. Hell erstrahlt die ganze Welt im weißen, weißen Kleid! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, klingt es weit und breit! Christkind geht durch den Winterwald, denn bald ist Weihnachtszeit!"_ The crowd fell silent as Eren finished the last line.

 _"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, klingt es weit und breit..."_ His voice trailed of when he head a heavy thud. 

_Thud.      Thud._

_Thud.    Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud.   Thud.   Thud.                                Thud.   Thud.  Thud.  Thud._

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.                                                   Thud. Thud. Thud._

_Thud. Thud. Thud.                                                 Thud. Thud . Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

Their faces pales as the first giant broke through the trees. And dread filled them when they realized the loud noises were footfalls. The first scream was quick, and sudden, like the flu. And like the flu it quickly spread, until the air was filled with screams if terror, everyone stumbling towards the evacuation boats. Eren watched horrified, as a Nephilim opened it's large mouth, liquid flames pouring out of it's mouth burning the nearby buildings. "Mom?" He walked towards his house, in the opposite direction of the boats. He walked in a daze, pokinhg his head through the door. Darkness shrouded the room like a blanket. 

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted from behind him.

Promptly ignoring the girl, he tip-toed into the house. At first glance he saw nothing out of place. 

 **"Come little neko, join your mother."** A demon purred. It's red skin glowing with energy. 

Eren said nothing as he stared wide-eyed at the limp body in the clawed hands. Blood pooled on the floor in a steady rhythm, dripping from the torn muscle on the brunettes throat.

_Drip_

_Drip...._

_Drip-Drip._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Drip. Drip._

_Drip_

"Eren! Mikasa, hurry let's go!" He heard Hannes urge.

Glaring at the demon he yelled swinging his fist wildly at the beats, who doges his attacks effortlessly. Tears streamed down his face as he howled. "How dare you! You killed my mother!" He fought as he felt strong arms wrap around him carrying him out of the house. He looked at the ground his eyes wide, and his hands shook. He looked at his hands, clutching his hands so tightly the nails dug into his skin, drawing blood. Closing his eyes he wept, wishing he could pretend that his hometown was not being invaded by Nephilim and Demons alike. He wanted to pretend that he would wake up to the smell of his mothers cooking, he wished she would scold him in the evenings for staying in the forest so late. He wished he could curl up in his father's study, both of them reading in the candle light. 

 _"Why am I reminded of this now?"_ He asked himself bitterly.  _"Is it because…she's gone? Is this what death feels like?"_  

After what felt like an entirety to Eren he was sitting on a boat with the other children.

_'We'll see the ocean together one day. I promise.'_

_"I swear I'll kill all the demons in this world to do it."_ Eren thought towards the voice.  _"That I promise."_

Armin sat next to his friend, eyes consumed by worry. "Eren…are you alright?"

Eren smiled at him, and through his tears he said; "…And seal it with a kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay, I made this really long, I seriously wonder about how long the other chapters are going to be. God I feel like there's not enough diolouge between Eren and Armin!  
> I find it funny how I made Eren's name (Middle and last) translate to Gloomy Hunter. I might change it to Vengeful Hunter though. Yeah I did change it because Rachsüchtig sounds fucking cool.  
> The song is a German version of jingle bells, cause I kind of wanted Rebirth Day to be like a winter holiday, but didn't want to give it real world qualities, so I got the German version. I'm sorry if it's not accurate.  
> Lol I kind of made the sounds into shapes, try to guess what they are!


	2. Soul Catcher Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had issues. Not problems- issues, boring people have problems creative people have issues. His biggest issue is that he's spent so long yelling at the world, and pushing against the tide when he finally runs out of energy, he remembers how small he is in this sea of people, and when he finally gives in someone shows him how to swim under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Jean was shorter than Eren when they were younger, cause I feel like he had this gigantic growth spurt that would just PO Eren when Jean brings it up.  
> After the fall, the Soldiers wear amour, and depending on the ranking, they have robes, with their symbol on the chest area. Survey Corps has free, garison had red , and Mp has blue.

**"…it was so small no one really knew who dreamt it…"**

* * *

 

Eren opened his eyes, looking at the bricks of the ground. Sitting up he saw Mikasa and Armin talking in hushed whispers. "One thing we can both agree on is that no one can find out." Armin muttered, his expression twisted with worry.

Mikasa nodded, her expression grim. Looking over at at Eren who stared at the two in puzzlement. "Eren." She sat by his side handing him a loaf of bread.

"Where are we?" Eren groaned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're in Trost, you passed out when we walked through the gate.". Armin informed. Eren's ears twiched as he shook of sleep.

Eren's eyes widened as he recollected his memories. His fatigue caught up to him when he remembered feeling a sinister force overwhelmed him.

Eren finished his bread quickly, walking outside the refugee camp. Civilians walked past him, some kept their eyes on the ground, others glanced at him with pity, and sometimes children would point and say 'look mommy, that boy is from SAnimHei aucushina!' Or 'Mommy why does that boy have kitty ears?' That child would be quickly reprimanded by their parents, some even offering him an apology. He heard yelling, ans a woman calling after someone.

"Leave me alone you old hag!" A boys with ash brown haired yelled after a woman who followed him.

"Jean-boy!" She shouted as the boy crashed into him.

The boy groaned in pain. "Watch where you're going!" The boy shouted glaring at him with intense brown eyes. He wore a white button up shirt, and dark brown vest, with the same color trousers.

"Jean! Are you alright, I'm so sorry, he's usually not so…" The woman fell silent when she noticed his clothes.

"You're one of those neko's." Jean huffed.

"Jean! I'm sorry he's usually not so rude." The woman gave her son a troubled expression.

Eren smiled at he standing up. "It's fine."

"Oh, well if you ever need anything ask, I'm Mrs. Kirstein, and this a is my son  
Jean."

"I'm Eren." He replied, timidly.

Jean fumed crossing his arms. "I don't need an exorcism, mom, there's nothing we can do against demons!"  
Eren stiffened. Jean noticed, and gestured to him. "See, he's seen what they can do!"

Eren laughed, startling them both as he clutched his hand over his mouth to stifle his snickers. "Sorry, it's just kind of funny you think that."

"What are you laughing at!?" Jean yelled.

Eren shrugged grinning as if there was a joke only he knew. "You really don't need an exorcism, whoever told you that is trying to squeeze some coins out of you."  
Mrs. Kirstein's jaw dropped a little.

"What the hell do you know!?" Jean yelled shaking his fist angrily.

Eren snorted. "I guess a little more than you, Jean boy." He teased ruffling the shorter boy's hair. "Exorcisms are only for people who are possessed by demons, and show three signs depending on the demon, and most possession occour through conversation. You just put out a lot of negative energy, and it attracts Alps'(1)." Jeans eyes were wide as saucers when he finished.

"How do you know that?" Mrs. Kirstein asked in disbelief.  
Eren flashed a ludicrous grin. "I want to join the Survey Corps." He replied nwith a shrug.

"That's suicide!" Jean shouted. Grinding his teeth together. "With that kind of knowledge, you could easily live in the interior." He grmbled.

"But I'm not," Eren tugged on Jean's cheeks. "See, I'm right here Jean."

"Cut it out!" The smaller protested. "And its pronounced 'John'!"

Eren pointed to the tag sticking out of Jean's vest. "Then why is it spelled Jean?"

"It's French jerk!"

Eren smiled down at him. "As I was saying, the Alps are feeding off your negative energy, and leaving you more irritable, with that kind of trend you're bound to attract a higher class demon, and might actually get possessed. The only way to get rid of the Alps is to be more positive, wear a charm, or use dark aura's to draw them out and kill them."

"You say that as if it's easy." Jean fumed.

"It is," He hugged Jean. "See? Positive actions, and thoughts are most effective."

The boy's eyes widened even more, and he shoved Eren off. "What's the big deal, hugging me like that?" He asked flustered.

Eren tilted his head to the side in confusion. "My mom said hugs makes a lonely person feel better."

"I'm not lonely!" He protested. Running away as his mother called after him.

"Thank you for the information, I'm sure Jean appreciates it." The woman said before going after her son.

Eren sighed feeling eyes on him, he continued walking aimlessly. Blonde hair caught his eye, and he saw a familiar figure. It was on of the Scout regiment members Eren had seen whenever the Corps. returned. His green cape hid his armor undernath. He was talking to a short raven-haired man in black clothing. The smaller man's lips were pressed into a thin line under the blue-eyed man's intimidating stare. Walking past Eren saw the man's silver eyes land on him, and flash red. The soldier turned following the demon's gaze. Eren looked away quickly, increasing his walking pace.

"Where you going demon kid?"

"Shut up idiots." Spat a familiar voice.

"Come on Jean-boy don't be like that." Eren followed after the taunting voiced, and turned into an alleyway. Three boys were grinning at Jean, towering over him.

"Yeah we only want to… **play**." Jean trembled in fear, for the blonde haired boy in the middle voice had become distorted.

"Yo, Matt, is something wrong…" A brunette's voice falter at the blonde hunched over his bones cracking. As the blonde let out a howl, the two ran away, shoving Eren out of the way.  
The possessed boy laugh maliciously. **"What a delicious soul, nice and bitter just how I like them."** Sharp teeth showed as it grinned.  
Jean only let out a small squeek shaking like a lead.

Narrowing his eyes Eren dashed forward. "Leave him alone!" The shout had caused the demon to turn his way letting out a puzzled 'huh?' before shouting out in pain as the child head-butted it.

The demon curled up into a ball, it's tail slmaing down on the ground repeatedly. **"You little pest!"** It hissed.

Jean suddenly recovering his speech yelled; "Idiot! He'll kill you too, what was the point of that!" He yelled shaking Eren roughly by the shoulders.  
Eren didn't take his eyes off the demon, wiping the crimson liquid away with his sleeve he grabbed a nearby stick.

The demon laughed, it's nails elongated. **"What are you going to do with that? Poke me?"**

"No! I'm going to kill you!" Eren yelled glowering at the beast. "But first I'll beat you out of him!"

Jean's eyes watered wondering how the boy who looked to be his age could stand so bravely in front of such a monster much stronger than him. It was suicidal. "Stop! You'll get killed, we can still run!" Jean shouted pulling on Eren's arm.

Despite his efforts Eren didn't budge as he spoke with spite. "I refuse to run and give up out of fear! I will not let another life be lost because someone ran away again!" He screamed. "Fight to live, if you don't fight you won't have a chance to live!"  
 _'Again.'_  
Jean's eyes widened, the words rattling the insides of his skull.  
 _'Again.'_ He let go of Eren's arm, feeling his strength leave him.  
 **Thump-Thump**. Went his heart.  
His hands trembled as he gripped a wooden stick, holding it so tightly that the bark pinched his skin.

Thump-Thump.  
"We have a better chance if we do this together." He stuttered. What was he doing?  
 **Thump-Thump-Thump**. Went his heart when the other boy grinned at him, almost proudly.  
 _"Fight to live, if you don't fight you won't have a chance to live!"_ The words echoed.  
' _If I had fought would I still be with them?_ ' He wondered. The question drifted to the back of his mind as they both charged with a yell. The demon frowned, before it let out a howl, it's dark arua dispersing into the warm twilight sky.  
"Eh?" The blonde glanced at the two boys frozen in mid attack. Realizing what they were doing he yelped in fear. "I'm sorry Jean we didn't mean it!" He fired before running away in search of his friends.

Jean fell to the ground exhausted. "I get it now." He sat up. "But I won't let you outmatch me, you hear! I'll be stronger than you one day, and when that day comes I'll be living comfortably in the interior keeping people safe, and discouraging suicidal maniacs' like you!" He declared proving his point by jabbing a finger at Eren.  
Eren grin grew wider. "Guess I'll be seeing you around Kirstein." Eren walked away raising his hand he waved goodbye.

Mikasa tugged on his furry ears roughly. "You're lying, you were fighting." She said matter if factly.  
"Then why the hell did you ask!"

Erwin Smith waited patiently, but that only irked it more as he watched the brunette from the rooftop as he got scolded by a raven haired girl.  
The demon's grey eyes narrowed out of irritation."Bringing a brat into this mess like that." He snarled. "Was unnecessary."

"It was necessary." Erwin retorted as if he was correcting him. "Because he is already involved, the moment Shiganshina fell, the moment his mother died, and Maria was lost. And he will join the Survey Corps."

The demon sighed his black locks falling over his eyes as he gazed down at the large teal-green eyes. "Tch. What a troublesome brat."

"Or brave soldier." Erwin chimed, following his gaze. The robes he wore over his amour flowed in the wind.

"Too brave." He agreed. "What do I do?"

"Train." The soldier turned to leave. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Lucifer."

The demon snorted. "It's Levi, I don't want my head cut off on the first day."

Levi watched the boy wander away after his sister's scolding. As the sun set the little neko scale the wall with inhuman skill, the tail swishing behind him as he balanced himself, nails between the cracks of the bricks. The boy looked up at the sky, with big green blue hue's he gazed at the stars. "You shouldn't be here.

"You shouldn't be here either." The neko stuck his tongue out at the demon. "You look like…" He scrambled to his feet, glaring at the demon.

 "Yes a demon, what are you going to do brat?" He snapped. The neko lunged at him, and Levi easily pinned the boy to the groundground by his wrist. "Think brat, you could've died, if I hadn't scared it away it would have killed you both." He growled. Letting go of him he stood, looking at the dark horizon. 

Eren fumed rubbing the red skin. "Why won't you?"

"I'm a Contractor(3), don't confuse me with that trash." He snarled.

The neko seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I'm Eren. What's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He snorted.

"What's your name?"

Looking down at the wide eyes, truly looking more feline with his irises hiding the white of his eyes. He felt a tug inside his cold chest. "Quit it."

"Quit what?" The boy tilted his head to the side, clearly puzzled. 

"Forget it."

"Am I supposed to call you short mister demon contractor, or what?" The neko put his hands on his hips giving him a determined glare.

Levi grinned, and retorted; "I'm not sure, doesn't sound as nice when a little kitten says it."

Eren's nostril's flared at the insult. "I'm not a kitten! I'm six months old!"

"That's a baby kitten brat, shit you're younger than I thought." The man huffed folding his arms over his chest.

"Nu-uh, I'm ten in human years." He declared proudly.

"Tch, you sure act like a brat."

"And you're a jerk."

"Yes would you like to see my 'asshole of the year' certificate." He snap sarcastically.

He was waiting for him to stick his tongue out, stop his foot and leave, but to his surprise he just laughed. "You're interesting." He purred. "What do you want?"

The brat was intriguing, but he wasn't about to let him know that. "A deal?" He suggested.

The neko's eyes burned assiduously, the parlous gaze threatening to burn his cold body trapping his frigid core in a blazing inferno. Accepting his resolve he opened the void(4) its monochromatic floors rippled underneath their feet. Levi no longer looked human. A black horned beast with sharp taloned fingers, it's skin cracked, and scorching hot orange blood flowed underneath, sharp white teeth behind a curled purple lip. Heavy iron chains wrapped around it's wrist, wings,  and ankles binding the beast to the floor. 

It snarled at the neko who looked at him with peculiar big eyes. "What don't tell me you're scared of me brat." It snorted, gray ash rising from it's flared nostrils, the chains rattling as it puffed out it's chest.

"No your teeth…they're kind of perfect." He trailed off cupping the demon's cheek.

The corner of it's lips twitched, red eyes glowing in amusement. "Oh?"

"Yeah, they're all white, and straight …cleaner than humans." He muttered taking that flick of the demon's blue tongue against it's canines as a sign to continue.

"Just tell me what you want brat." 

Eren's eyes narrowed, and he was numb all over. He thought of the raven haired girl playing with his tail as he curled up beside the blond merboy reading a book. He remembered the blood dripping from his mother's neck, the blood stained red hands, the screaming the crying. The rage. His promise. "To drive them out. " He spat bitterly. "I need to see the ocean, and I'll kill every single one of those disgusting creatures to do it!"

The beast hummed again, curling it's tail around the boy bringing him closer. Cold blue flames began to lick at his sun-kissed skin. "There's only one cost." It whispered into his ear, it's voice deep and husky; almost seductive.

"I don't care, nothing can change my mind!" He growled out bitterly.

"The rumors are true." It muttered. Taking a sharp nail he dug into the child's flesh, earning a soft whimper from his ruthless assault, carving his symbol into his skin. "No one else can claim your soul." He declared, making sure the cat boy heard him clearly. "The price is your soul." He purred.

The boy's eyes widened, then he glared at the gray tile floor silent, finally he answered; "I accept your terms, in exchange for killing all the Nephilim, and taking me to see the ocean I will give you my soul after the terms are met."

"You'll feel like shit after this." He muttered. He dug his claws into the flesh, earning a small whimper from his assault, carving the [pattern](http://art.alphacoders.com/arts/view/118/Tribal-Tattoo-2-Art) into Eren's small back between his shoulder blades.

He lapped the blood up with his tongue as Eren shuddered and whispered; "Are you almost done?"

He answered by clawing the skin below, his hand moving smoothly with the [lines](http://radiopirat.net/tribal-art-tattoos/tribal-tattoo-artists-bay-area/) he drew on both sides of the skin, a perfect reflection of each other. And at the lowest part of the back he finished the last [design](http://m.123rf.com/photo-8393529_tattoo-art-sketch-of-a-black-tribal-bracelet.html). Licking away the crimson liquid Eren whined his own little claws digging into the thick skin. "I'm done."

The two sat in comfortable silence watching the emptiness of the void as time dsat unmoving.

After another five human years Eren smelled the air, his eyes closed listening to nature's song. He heard the soft crunching of leaves, and jumped onto a low oak branch. Concealing himself behind the leaves Jean walked past, who now stood proudly at 5'8, a full two inches over Eren. He jumped off the branch crushing the ash-brown haired teenager underneath him. "I win." He smirked victoriously.

Jean groaned beneath him, Marco emerged from the trees smiling at the two. "Without your bell we don't stand a chance." He complimented.

"Yeah, and when Jeager actually has his trap shut." Jean quipped pushing the German of him.

"Sorry I thought that you were Chalk, and wanted a ride." He taunted, comparing Jean to Instructor Shadis rude horse that liked to nip at the cadets.

Glaring at him through his grin Jean shot back;"You surprised me, I thought you were off getting milk like a house cat." 

Eren returned the glarewith more intensity. "I thought you shipped yourself to the interior, and eating those finger sandwiches, or diamonds, or whatever those fat Nobel's eat there."

"People can't eat diamonds, idiot." He snorted.

"I 'duno, heard horses have pretty strong jaws." Eren retorted smugly as they strode out of the forest into the training camps. 

Jean cursed at him in French, while Eren exchanged hostilities in German.

"Get your head out of your ass it's not a hat." Jean snapped.

"I want to insult you, but I'm afraid I won't do it as well as nature did." Eren growled.

"Wow that's a lovely shade of ultra-bitch your wearing."

"Whoop-fucking doo Jean, even from this angle you still look like a retarded horse."

"And people like you are the reason I have a middle finger."

"Eren." Mikasa interjected, her voice disturbing them from their playful, slightly aggressive banterbanter, as she stood next to Armin. "A woman sat on a plane heading for New York, when the pilot announces that because of difficulties with the plane's engines, he must make an emergency landing. The woman, fearing that this may be the end of her life looks over to a man sitting next to her and rips her shirt and bra off, and throws herself on him. "Make me feel like a woman again!" she screamed. So the man rips his shirt off and hands it to her. "Iron this."" She jokes.

Jean and Eren stared at her wide eyes as Marco, and Armin laughed. "I think that's the most word's she's ever spoken in an hour." Jean whispered to Eren who nodded in agreement.

Sasha dashed up eagerly to him exclaiming;"Did you get me Fish!? Did you get the big ones?"

Overwhelmed by her energy he shook his head words caught in his throat by surprise. "N-no I can go get some now if you'd like?" He offered, uncomfortable in her bone crushing embrace.

"Yes! I'll help you! Let's go right now!" She puled him along, leaving no room for protest, leaving Armin, Jean, and Marco conversing. 

Now they stood barefooted in the water, still watching the silver pink fish swim past. He watched as the salmon swam to the surface, a small insect in front of it's large gaping mouth. Claws struck the fish, impaling it as it squrimed on his index, middle, and pointer finger. 

"It's a big one!" She squealed as blood dribbled down his hand. 

Eren smiled at her trowing the dying fish to the pile on the dry ground with a flick if his wrist. "Let's get some more, and go back."

"Okay! Let's catch a bigger one!" 

He chuckled at her optimism, so he grinned and said;"the biggest one anyone has ever seen!"

In the end they didn't find any bigger, but thethey hauled their fish to the kitchen as the sky glowed, twilight engulfing everything underneath it. 

The soft buzz of multiple voices claimed Eren as he ate in a daze. 

"Eren." The deep voice disturbed him from his thoughts. 

The muscular blonde with short blonde hair grinned at him. "Did you mee t a beautiful damsel in the forest, or are you just tired. " he teased.

"NoNo, I only saw a horse Reiner, and with the way Sasha eats I wouldn't really call her a damsel." He teased the two teenagers sitting across from him. 

 Reiner snickered at Jean's glare, nibbling on his baked salmon quietly, and Sasha was oblivious to his words, swallowing large bites of the seafood.

"Careful Sasha, eat too fast an you might have to run again to lose all that weight." Connie teased.

She mumbled an incoherent reply, and Armin who sat next to him asked;"What were you thinking about?"

Washing down his food with water Eren hesitated to reply. "My dad." He muttered. The table feel silent. Eren had never mentioned his dad before.

"Is he…?" Bertold started, his dark green eyes sympathetic. 

Shaking his head furiously he answered,"No, he was doctor. He had an appointment in Sina that day, but…" He trailed off his voice cracking.

"What was he like?" Mina inquired sensing the morbid look in his eyes. The raven haired girl smiled down at him politely.

He smiled, eyes brightening. "He was great, really understanding, but he didn't talk much. He was really smart too, taught me almost everything I know."

"Is he a neko too?"A blonde, Thomas, asked brown eyes practically screaming his curiosity.

He nodded again, stretching his tired limbs. His bell ringing with each movement.

"Did he teach you how to fight?" Samuel questioned his dark brown hair disheveled, most likely from staking a nap after training.

Mikasa scowled as she answered for Eren. "No."

"Yeah, it was Mikoto who taught me how to fight." Eren added with a grimace.

"Mikoto?" Connie raised an eyebrow skeptically. "That's a strange name."

"Her family came from outside the kingdom, I call her Aunt Miko-san. She's a Tora." Eren informed.

"She's from Katze?" They exclaimed, an an explosion of astonished voices broke out. Eren sighed slipping away from the group, removing the bell collar around his wrist, and the dark brown military boots. Prowling the nighter he pranced through the woods happily, leaping from branch to branch, running barefoot on the fallen autumn leaves. 

The moon shined brightly in it's full glory, and was his only source of light as he dashed past the small creek, following the foreign smell wafting through the air.  He heard a low growl. 

 _Stop_. 

He froze at the voice. _"Mom?"_ He thought, falling to the ground with a soft thud. He strained his ears yearning to hear the voice again. After what seemed like an hour he stood, but an overwhelming dark force brought him back down to his knees.

 **"Go away.** **"** Came the low growl.  **"Anima aucupes are not welcome here. You're souls are not mine to take."**

"What are you talking about." He choked out.

 **"A memory chain…intresting."** A serpent pokeed it's scaly head from the darkness it's yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight.  **"I am a Contractor, do you remember what that is?"**

He shook his head.

It let out peculiar him.  **"Intriguing …you seem to sense I am no harm. Therefore I will introduce myself I am Beelzebub, I am the snake who seeks to devour and savor the fine flavor of the mother's offer, and consumes all in it's path."**

"You're one of the seven demon princes." Eren muttered.

**"What did you want."**

"To exterminate some pest, and see the ocean."

 **"I see. The demon hierarchy will not care, I'm glad you're getting rid if those filthy weak demons, and giants. Such a disgusting meal."** It snorted.

 "If you eat so much why don't you cut your ego down a few sizes?" He snorted.

The demon glanced at him, amusement shiningbin it's eyes. **"Interesting boy. Fine. I will tell you a story."**

The neko sat down patiently waiting for the demon to continue.

**"In the beginning there was only darkness. When Father created the heaven and earrth on the first day, there was only a dark formless void. And Father said, "There shall be light." And there was light, separating the darkness from the light, a beautiful lighted he called day, and the dark Night, both danced joyfully with Evening and Morning.**

**On the second day the Father said; "I shall make a firmament that severates the Heavens from Earth, so blue that not the purest ocean can rival it's beauty." And so the barrier between the Heavens and Earth was named Sky.** **Father said, "Let all Water rest in one place. There shall be a dryness that kisses the heavens, and sink so low that it almost sinks into the earth. The sturdy ground that ranged from hard rock, to soft soil was named by the Father, Land, and the water Sea. He brought green onto the earth giving it the name Grass, and the tall plant named Tree.**

**Then on the their day Father said, "Let there be Time, that shall separate the Hour, Day, Night, Season, Month, and Year." And so Time was born. He made two lights, one to rule Day, and the other to rule Night. They were names Sun, and Moon. Moon was not a great as Sun, so Father made a million little lights for Moon, and So Stars were born.**

**And so on the fourth day Father said, "Let there be magnificent creatures that roam the Sea.** **Be fruitful. Multiply, and fill Sea." He blessed. He added," Let there be majestic beast that roam Land, multiply, and fill the earth." He blessed giving them the image of his kind.**

**On the fith day Father said; "I shall make man in my own image, give him domain over Land, and Sea." He blessed them, he blessed them with pride and love letting man walk the earth.**

**On the sixth day he crafted Eden, who would be man's home, he looked down from the heavens and saw that all was _good._**

**On the seventh day Father rested, blessing the seventh fday when he rested from his hard work."** The demon noticed Eren's awed gaze. **"What do you think child?"**

"That's amazing …" He said breathlessly. "I never heard anything like that!"

 **"Is that so?"** The serpent seemed to raise a scaly eyebrow.  **"Not even The Fist Vampire, Cain?"**

Eren shook his head. "I only know how to fight them…them…" He admitted bashfully.

**" The children of Man and Woman were Cain, and Abel. Cain spent most of his time growing fine fruit from the earth, while the younger brother Abel herded fine sheep, which he offered to Father who cherished the fine meat and fat, while Cain brought the fruit of the ground to Father, who did not look down at the gift with as much merit. Jealous of his younger Cain slew him in the fields the next day as they worked.**

**"Where is your brother?" Father questioned. "His blood has cried out to me from the ground. What have you done?"**

**Cain looked up at Father shamefully. "I have drawn a blade on my dead brother in Envy, his blood has stain my hands."**

**Father spat out bitterly, "If you have harmed your fellow man, that harm shall come back tenfold. When you tend the Earth she will harvest nothing but dust, your face will be scarce to your fellow man, and be fugitive to the Earth. You will forever walk until another man shall bring harm upon you, and his punishment shall be twentyfold."**

"What is the outside world like?"

**"I can not tell you, but I can tell you of the seven kingdoms. Do you want to know?"**

"Yes! I want to learn as much as I can!"

The corner of the demon's cheeks lifted, as if it was grinning at the innocent curiosity he demonstkingdom, **"The oldest realm** **belongs to the oldest brother, his sinful pride gave him a magnificent palace that gleams in the sun, but he is very lonely, not that he'd ever admit it, and has a sharp tongue.**

**The next brother has a sinful greed, his realm has many beautiful, and valuable things, but he can not find love, and grows bored of things very quickly. Though he is not entirely wrong, wanting things is only natural.**

**The next brother has a sinful lust, twisting sexual desires of others he finds great joy in manipulation. Don't go there.**

**The next brother lives in a barren realm, that causes him to feel envy to all things that walk the Earth, and Heaven. He's quite sad really.**

**There is I, gluttony, the devourer.**

**The second youngest sin is wrath, inflicting his anger on those who do not appease him. His realm is very elegant, though it's basement holds gruesome secrets.**

**The youngest is Sloth, who was too lazy to build his own kingdom, which looks very modern since he had also been too lazy to think of what he wanted."** The demon ranted.

Eren chuckled. "Your voice is so soothing, like an older sibling."

 **"Not many have though of that when talking to a demon."** It mused.

"Suicidal Bastard! Where are you!?" He heard a distant voice call. 

"See you tomorrow!"  The neko bounded off into the forest as the demon slithered back into the darkness. "I smelt a horse." He whispered into Jean's ear after he crept up on him.

Light brown eyes met him in an intense gaze. "What the hell was that?"

Eren's eyes narrowed, hearing another branch snap. "A very bad horse pun." He muttered, luminescent green eyes scanning the dark. 

"Guys?" Connie called out. He stopped in front of them, puzzlement written all over his features. "What's out there?"

"I…" Eren started, but his frown deepened, choosing to stay silent. Soft singing broke the silence, stunning the three into silence.

"[...](http://youtube.com/watch?v=1moWxHdTkT0)You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." A soft voice hummed.

 

"The other night dear, as I lay sleepin' I dreamed, I held you in my arms When I awoke dear, I was mistaken So I hung my head and I cried." Eren sang back softly walking towards the voice. Connie rubbed his wrist nervously as the treaded through the darkness.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." The voice grew louder as they drew closer.

" You told me once dear, you really loved me. And no one else could come between. But now you've left me and you love another. And you have shattered all my dreams." He hummed back, slowing his footsteps.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are grey You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. I'll always love you and make you happy If you will only say the same. But if you leave me to love another. But you'll regret it all some day You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away." Annie glared at them from behind a tree.

The three boys gulped seeing her icy gaze aimed towards them. Her cat ears twitched, as he looked away. "You know it too?" She muttered.

"Yeah." He answered, glaring at Jean, and Connie whom were sneaking away.

"Du bist mein Sonnenschein, mein einziger Sonnenschein. Sie machen mich glücklich, wenn Himmel grau sind. Sie wissen nie, Liebe, wie viel Ich liebe dich. Bitte mein Sonnenschein nicht nehmen weg. " He hummed softly to her. 

For once the steel blue eyes flickered with warm emotions. 

"Do you want to train tomorrow?"

Flicker.

"Sure." Her eyes betrayed the bored tone she spoke with. 

"Eren." Mikasa called. 

Both nekos glanced back, the ravened haired girl nowhere I sight.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back.

He heard Connie's faint laughter. 

"That's not really appropriate Connie." Came Armin's gentle voice.

"It was kind of funny." Reiner admitted.

"That's because Reiner doesn't like anythingy unless he could too it, right Bertolt's?"

"W-why are you asking me?" He ystuttered.

"Your one to talk. I heard mares have this estrous cycle." Eren called out, startling the teenagers.

"Holy shit dude!" Connie exclaimed.

"That's for female horses idiot!"

"Could've fooled me." Eren shrugged, a a large grin of his face.

Reiner, and Connie snickered at the jest.

"Well Connie is a little doggie in heat when the full moon rolls around." Ymir teased.

Connie's face flushed as he glowered at Ymir. "It's not my fault, its not like I could control it a few years ago."

"Tottaly why you dry humped Sahsa-"

"WHY ARE YOU NOT IN BED TITAN FODDLERS!" 

No one was really surprised when the group ending up running suicides till midnight the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The rated g definition of Alps is it's a kind if shape shifting demon that sucks blood out from the nipples of- whoa whoa wait I thought his would be a rather G definition!  
> (2) Demons that can not take their own form in the over world, and require would to grow stronger  
> (3) Contractor is a demon who has their own unique human form in the overworld, and can establish an oral and symbolic contract with humans at a price.  
> Eren's age is really a complex thing for me, he grows normally as a human , but measures his age mentally, so he's not actually an adult, but acts like one most of the time, but he has that innocence that totally cancels out that age mentality, ugh why am I so complicated?  
> And for some reason I really hate it when people make Grisha a horrible person, his freaking first big moment was telling his son that he wouldn't do anything to prevent him from joining the servey corps, and offering to show him a place he's never seen before, cause we all know how Eren gets!

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't too weird or hard for you guys to understand? I start waiting a few weeks to upload chapters cause I'm so paranoid about spelling, and grammar that I don't want to mess things up for you guys.


End file.
